


Grievances

by snailtrail



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I went on a months long hiatus and came back with this, Multi, and he will embrace you, embrace the goat man, pls end my reign of terror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailtrail/pseuds/snailtrail
Summary: A short, multi-part fic about Lucio doing what he's best at: complaining. Also light romances between multiple characters (but mostly between the trash goat and the apprentice). (I apologize in advance for the Ch. 1 title it makes no sense)PS I do hope to finish my other fic, but I've been having a hard time getting into the fire emblem mindset sooo??? wish me luck?? thanks y'all





	1. Enter the Goat

You coughed and sputtered as ash filled your lungs. This always happened upon opening the great entrance to the burnt remains of the old count’s wing, but in time you would accustom yourself to it. You would learn to tolerate the ghastly chill in the air, the smell of decay, and even that penetrating stare that never seemed to leave you when you entered the room. You were strong enough to deal with this, if for no other reason than Nadia needed you to be, and her dignified gaze left little choice in the matter. Last night’s conversation with the Countess drifted back to you as you tried to calm your nerves.

 

_“…Spirits linger when there is unfinished business, yes? So finishing said business should free him. Catching his murderer should suffice.”_

_The Countess sighed, the telltale sign of an oncoming headache. You knew she was on the verge of retiring to her room, but a thought struck you just then._

_“Countess, if I may?”_

_A quick nod gave you permission._

_“ The search for Dr. Julian has proved a time consuming task with both of our memories hidden, but why wait to take action… Why not rid you of that ghost now?”_

_“Do you… have something in mind, magician?”_

_“I believe I just might.”_

A part of what the Countess said had made a mark on your mind. ‘Unfinished business,’ a phrase so vague it was burgeoning with possibility. Looking into the past had given you a glimpse of the Count’s personality when he was at the end of his rope, and as counterintuitive as it was, you were under the impression that the Count wouldn’t care much about his murderer’s being brought to justice. Surely he would take pleasure in the suffering of an enemy, but was it his primary concern in death? You doubted it. It was his legacy, his importance to the current state of affairs that he would concern himself with, not some low-class assassin. Not to mention you wanted to avoid arresting Julian until you could be certain of his guilt, and this seemed your best chance to learn more.

 

Yes, well that had been well and good, but plan or no, presently this room was still terribly creepy, as was its otherworldly occupant. Determined as you were to alleviate Nadia of Lucio’s presence once and for all, it would be a most difficult task even for someone of your cunning.

 

As you approached the end of the wing, you could feel that the time had come to draw the Count out of hiding. Lucio tended to prefer to reveal himself only on his own terms, but if he believed you had come to admire his likeness, you knew you could lure him out. Your delicate finger traced the painted jaw line of the portrait on the wall, feigning the kind of worshipful pity you knew he was receptive to.

 

“ _Ahh, couldn’t resist coming back could you, apprentice?”_

The voice made you shiver, chilling the tips of your ears where you could feel his icy breath.

 

“ _I see you have taken a liking to my regally set jaw then, have you? A fine choice, though all of my features are of a superior beauty… or were…”_

There was a tinge of anger in his statement, but you would not be so easily shaken. Not only would removing Lucio serve to benefit Nadia, but an optimistic part of you also hoped with his spirit eliminated, the Countess might see fit to spare Dr. Jules. He was a tad eccentric, but he couldn’t be a murderer… you refused to believe it.

 

“Indeed, Count, you have such lovely features I felt utterly compelled to look upon them once more,” the words brought a bitter taste to your tongue; the taste of a lie.

 

 _“Interesting_ …” the goat-like spirit hissed, circling your body in the form of sinister, bone-white wisps, “ _It’s a rare thing to receive a verbal response from you, apprentice… I don’t suppose you would have some kind of agenda?”_

A shrieking laugh sounded behind you, forcing you to turn and face it or else run, knowing you had failed. If you could keep focus under the gaze of those hellish red eyes, you could accomplish your goal.

 

“An agenda? No, I wouldn’t say that, Count. I am here on behalf of the Countess Nadia to provide a necessary service to his highness.”

 

“ _Oh? That spiteful woman is doing me favors now, is she? Giving me the respect in death that I so richly deserved in life? Pah! I’d sooner believe you’d come here to seduce me!”_

The goatman solidified in front of you, wearing a devilish grin.

 

“… _Have you come to seduce me?”_

“No, I haven’t.”

 

“ _Pity.”_

You stepped back an inch, leaving you some much needed breathing room between yourself and the spectral animal.

 

“I thought you might say so, though I think you’ll find the service I am here to provide to be equally useful to you,” you asserted almost gleefully, “I am here as your royal crier to some extent… that is to say, I will listen to all of your grievances and proclamations, and report them to the Countess.”

 

“ _Ha! Are sure you’re not a royal jester? You must be kidding if you think our precious Nadi will do anything about my complaints. She certainly wasn’t too keen on hearing them when I was in agony and on my deathbed. There I was, tormented more than the most unfortunate soul, and I was ignored. It’s unforgiveable.”_

“Yes, well in all fairness I’ve heard some of your requests were a little outlandish. For instance, I find it a little unreasonable to ask that _every_ path you’ve tread be declared a holy footpath, but regardless I will listen to and repeat your comments to the Countess, whether or not she chooses to do anything about it.”

 

The creature went quiet, gradually returning to a state of translucency before dispersing like mist. It occurred to you that he may have grown bored, or perhaps depressed after so much talk of the old days. Just as you were about to give up, you felt the menacing touch of claws on your shoulders.

 

“ _Return with a quill and paper tomorrow, apprentice. I have much to say.”_


	2. Goat Grumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time with everyone's favorite quadruped.  
> Edit: minor corrections made to chapter

You rose early the next morning, tiptoeing between sunbeams on your way to the Countess’ courtyard. For as long as you could remember, which granted was not very long, you had adored the way Asra seemed to dance between the sun spots on the wood floor of the shop. They would smile delicately, bangs falling in their eyes as they hummed over a teapot and spoke so gently to you.

 

_“It’s good luck, did you know? ‘Dance with the sun before noon, next you’ll find fame and fort-une.’ Our psychic neighbors told me.”_

_“Do you think it works?”_

_“Of course I do… It was my good fortune that brought us together after all.”_

Memories of Asra warmed your heart, made you wonder if there was something more to your relationship than apprentice and master. You had liked to think that, but Asra could be so opaque when it came to their feelings… Needless to say, you didn’t expect any grand confessions from them anytime soon, and in the meantime your attention lingered elsewhere.

 

“Countess Nadia,” you smiled, “good morning.”

 

The countess greeted you from her seat, legs crossed beneath an emerald silk robe and amaranthine hair hanging loosely over her shoulder. Nadia had grown comfortable enough with you to allow for you to see her in her nightclothes, but her impeccable posture and proud expression still hinted at an imbalance in your relationship.

 

“Ah, magician, have you slept well,” she questioned, lazily drizzling a spoonful of honey into your teacup. Your fingers touched blissfully when you took it from her.

 

“More or less, Countess. I admit I stayed up far longer than I had hoped thinking of how to please our troubled Count.”

 

Nadia cringed, dabbing her lips with a serviette as she finished a plump slice of grapefruit.

 

“Pleasing my ex husband is much easier said than done. I imagine even more so in the state that he is in now.”

 

“That’s true,” you smiled, watching an escaped droplet of juice glide across the Countess’ elegantly painted lips, “but for now I only want to see if Lucio can be mollified to some extent… It’s possible if he could simply calm down, his spirit might find rest.”

 

“So you have said,” Nadia spoke in an unusually hushed tone, “I have faith in you, magician. You have proved yourself on more than one occasion, but I pray you will remain weary in his presence. I do worry about you…”

 

Cautiously, you reached across the lavishly adorned table to tenderly place your hand atop the Countess’, stealing away the panic from her form with the warmth of your palm. It was a liberty few would take, but your escapades in the plague district had deepened your connection, and you no longer feared the Countess’ wrath as you once had.

 

“I will be careful, Nadia. I promise.”

 

________________________

 

The morning with the Countess had given you a spike in confidence, and before suppertime you were already making your way to Lucio’s wing. A peacock feather quill bounced along beside bundled parchment in your arms, your lighthearted mood carrying you all the way to the entrance of the wing. You chanted Nadia’s name silently as a protection spell, breathing once more before forcing the door open.

 

This time you did not have to bait the Count to get him to appear; he was already waiting for you, reclined in a ruined chair. His diseased eyes followed you, but failed to intimidate you this time around. The Countess was with you now.

 

“Good afternoon,” you greeted plainly, making your way over to a rotted wooden stool.

 

“ _Good afternoon, little lamb… Please, have a seat. You’re the guest of honor,_ ” he purred, reveling in the irony as you struggled to get comfortable, “ _What a merry demeanor you have today. My wife can be quite affectionate when she isn’t shackled to my side, don’t you agree?”_

Blush crept over your features, but you pursed your lips proudly and remained calm.

 

“The Countess and I do share a friendly relationship, yes. I don’t see why it should bother you though, Count Lucio. If I recall, marriage lasts unto death do we part, not afterward.”

 

The Count sneered at you, crossing his arms as a warning to your snide remarks. It seemed he did not take jokes well.

 

“Anyway, I did promise to listen to your every word, so would you like to begin?”

 

“ _I would, but before that, you should know something. I know you and Nadi have some dirty little secret you’re keeping and I don’t care. However, I will grow bored if all of my requests are denied… and boredom does not suit me well, apprentice.”_

His tone was spiked with venom, red eyes glowing brighter in the murky room filling it with a malevolent light. You shivered.

 

“I’ll do what I can.”

 

“ _Excellent, I won’t tolerate failure,_ ” he grinned, “ _Then prepare your writing implements; I will not repeat myself.”_

 

You rolled your eyes, straightening the parchment in your lap and easing up just slightly in the presence of the dramatic count.

 

“ _My first request is for a ballade to be written in my honor. It should be simple enough given the many brave exploits I performed in youth, and of course my immaculate reign over Vesuvia must also be mentioned. The music must reflect my class, naturally, but also my masculine resourcefulness.”_

You snickered quietly as you jotted down ‘ _masculine resourcefulness.’_ It amused you to think of how Lucio and Nadia must have gotten on before he had contracted the plague. It must have been quite the show.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“ _Don’t be daft, magician, of course there’s more,”_ the Count spat, shifting in his seat, “ _Next I will require more of the castle be designated as ‘mine.’ There’s no reason I should be confined to this putrid little room now that disease no longer haunts me. I’d like the corridor, and of course the garden after daylight.”_

You knew there was absolutely no way Nadia would agree to any of this, but Lucio seemed to be enjoying himself so you continued to scribble down each detail. If he wasn’t such a despicable creature, you might actually have found him funny.

 

“ _A new set of statues made of rare metals, each metal corresponding to an era of my life. Young Lucio, the bronze, the mighty mercenary Lucio, the silver, and so on. And I want the windows in the corridor outside shut up. The light hurts my eyes and I refuse to endure it any longer. I want my sword back and someone to spar with, as well as a crowd of the most beautiful persons in the state to serve as spectators when I strike down my competitors. The spectators are, obviously, the most important part.”_

“Of course,” you muttered sarcastically, adding a sketch of a whining Lucio to the margins of your notes.

 

“ _Lastly, I want beautiful women to entertain me here. Normally I don’t have much preference, but I believe a woman’s body is better suited to dancing than a man’s; they're... jigglier. _And I want them to serve me the finest red wine. I know it will literally go right through me, but I want it anyway and I will have it. That will do for now, but I expect you to come back before the end of the week._ ”_

__

 

__

“Very well, Lucio. I’ll see what can be done.”

__

 

__

You smiled, rising from the stool in the hopes of giggling with the Countess over the larger than life requests you’d been made to record.

__

 

__

“ _Where do you think you’re going? We haven’t even gotten to my complaints yet! For example, it is outrageous that my bed has not been replaced in all this time. I deserve the finest luxuries, Nadia knows that! Listen, you tell that damned woman to quit slacking and hurry up with memorializing me. I mean it’s ridiculous I should have to wait so long for some recognition. I will be remembered, apprentice! No one will forget Lucio! Now what else do I need…”_

__

__

With an undignified groan, you plopped back onto the furniture. This would take longer than you thought.

__


End file.
